Technical Field
The present technique relates to the field of data processing. More particularly it relates to selecting requests to be serviced in a data processing apparatus.
Technical Background
A data processing apparatus may have resources which can be requested by one or more devices within the apparatus. For example, the requested resource may be the use of a particular hardware unit for a processing operation, or access to data from a given memory address. There may be a limited number of requests that can be processed simultaneously and so arbitration may select which of several candidate requests is serviced. On the other hand, hazard detection may also be performed to check whether servicing a particular request would cause a hazard condition, which could lead to incorrect processing for example. Hence, a device for selecting requests to be serviced within a data processing apparatus may perform both arbitration and hazard detection. The present technique seeks to provide an improved technique for combining arbitration with hazard detection.